


Chantajes y agradecimientos.

by Angel_Chan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade ha llegado a un punto en que ya la intervención de Sherlock es más molesta que beneficiosa, pero… ¿Cómo hacer que el Detective Consultor llegue a temer en sus decisiones?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chantajes y agradecimientos.

**Author's Note:**

> Resumen: Lestrade ha llegado a un punto en que ya la intervención de Sherlock es más molesta que beneficiosa, pero… ¿Cómo hacer que el Detective Consultor llegue a temer en sus decisiones?   
> Serie: Sherlock BBC  
> Pareja: Lestrade-Mycroft… ¿Leve? John-Sherlock.  
> Clasificación: Humor-Romance-Amistad.  
> Advertencia: -  
> Capítulos: One-Shot.  
> Palabras: 1.656  
> Notas: No es necesariamente un Mystrade, pero esta mas tirando a ellos que al Johnlock… XD.  
> Fecha: 16/04/2013.  
> Beta Reader: Pleasy TheYoko Stay.  
> Disclaimer: Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

Chantajes y agradecimientos.

Lestrade estaba tan enfadado, tenía que hacer algo, al menos algo para poner una vez a Sherlock en su lugar; estaba de acuerdo en el hecho de que Holmes era inteligente y que muchas veces le había ahorrado tiempo en investigaciones que él podía resolver en cuestión de horas, incluso de minutos.

Pero el detective consultor cada vez estaba más impertinente con sus asistentes y oficiales; aunque claro, no le molestaba la enemistad entre él y Donovan/Anderson, primero porque ellos tampoco se mantenían al borde de las palabras hirientes, y segundo, porque hasta creía que las ocurrencias de Sherlock en cuanto a las frases que le dedicaba a ellos eran dignas de una sonrisa disimulada.

Y si sólo fuera eso… pero el detective ha estado tocándole las narices en los últimos casos. Que lo mirara con superioridad no le importaba, había conocido a Mycroft después de todo, y eso era algo que reconocía en ambos hermanos; además de saber que el maldito tenía más que suficiente inteligencia para verlo de esa forma.

Lo que el Detective Inspector no soportaba era que un hombre tan brillante como caprichoso, le viniera a dar órdenes a él, mientras le quitaba autoridad frente a sus hombres.

Lestrade estaba tan enfadado por el último encuentro que había tenido con el menor de los Holmes, que creía que podía llegara a golpear a la primera persona que se le parara enfrente.

Sabía, estaba casi totalmente seguro, de que había visto a Sherlock guardarse algo de la escena del crimen en los bolsillos mientras lo distraía haciéndolo hablar con el doctor Watson; sin embargo sabía que si John sabía de eso de seguro no lo hubiera hecho, esa no era la forma de actuar del doctor, el era un hombre demasiado recto y no lo veía en posición de hacer algo así por ayudar a Sherlock. Incluso el doctor era el único que podía apelar a una conducta más asertiva por parte del detective.

Tomó su celular y marcó un número que sabía de memoria, ya que no estaba marcado en la memoria de su agenda. Sonrió con suficiencia viendo la alta y delgada figura del detective pasearse por la escena del crimen con John siguiéndolo.

Cuando Lestrade volvió a su lado, su sonrisa era más que una mueca que no podía ocultar, tanto que no tardó mucho tiempo en llamar la atención de Sherlock, haciéndolo sentir extremadamente molesto.

—¿Algo interesante, Lestrade?

El Detective Inspector sólo ensanchó aun más su sonrisa, asintiendo a las palabras del Holmes más joven que él conocía.

—Devuélvelo, sea lo que sea que tomaste de la escena Sherlock… No lo repetiré otra vez.

Los ojos azules del doctor se posaron sobre su compañero y amigo, en una obvia mirada de incredulidad y reprobación… después de todo no era errado pensar que Sherlock podía haberlo hecho con total facilidad.

—Te he dicho, Lestrade, que no he tomado nada de la escena del crimen. Si falta algo ya deberías estar preguntándole a Anderson o a los otros inútiles que tienes como personal.

—Sherlock… —El detective estaba advirtiéndole algo. —Es la última vez que lo repetiré. —Y acto seguido estiró su mano, aquella que era mirada con desdén por el delgado consultor.

—¿O...? ¿Evitarás llamarme cuando estés hasta el cuello con casos que no puedes resolver? —La sonrisa que se formó en sus labios fue para Sherlock una de las más dulces; era increíble que aun hoy 'Greg' creyera que podía ordenarle algo a él.

El detective ignoró la mueca de desaprobación del doctor a su lado. Pero a pesar de lo que Sherlock estaba creyendo, Lestrade no se sintió ofendido por su comentario, ni mucho menos, su sonrisa había perdido naturalidad en ningún momento.

La cabeza cana se meneó de manera negativa lentamente.

—No, sé que te necesito… y sé que tú no eres ningún estúpido como para no reconocer que me necesitas para llegar a los casos. —Lestrade sentenció. —Lo que sí puedo hacer es prohibirle la entrada a John: en realidad él sí que no tendría que estar aquí.

Ahora el rubio compañero de Sherlock miraba a Greg con la pregunta en sus ojos claros. ¿Cómo había logrado estar metido él en esa situación?

Sherlock simplemente miró a John, tan confundido como preocupado, antes de mirar a Lestrade tan tranquilo como seguro. Irguió su espalda lo mas que esta le permitió y dejó escapar una exhalación fuerte.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —Preguntó con descaro, logrando que Lestrade riera de buena gana.

—No, Sherlock, esto no es un castigo donde no te dejo traer un 'amigo' a jugar… Si no me das lo que tomaste, tu seguirás viniendo, pero John tendrá que quedarse lo más alejado de cualquier escena del crimen futura… Tú elijes.

Lestrade vio a John girarse, dejando escapar un hondo suspiro. Al parecer era obvio para el rubio que ya no acompañaría al detective en sus casos. Pero al parecer el Detective Inspector de Scotland Yard no se asombró cuando Sherlock metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y extrajo de este una bolsa con algo dentro.

Lo dejo caer sobre la mano abierta de Lestrade con aire aburrido, evitando ver la expresión de incredulidad en los ojos de John.

—Si me lo hubieras dejado a mí… esta noche tendrías las pruebas. —Murmuró, con una fingida ira que no sentía, o tal vez sí, pero no era visible verdaderamente.

—No te preocupes serás al primero que llame en cuanto las tenga, ahora si ya han terminado los dos… dejen a mis hombre hacer su trabajo. —Lestrade se sintió poderoso como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. No solo era ganar una batalla contra Sherlock… era recuperar algo de su orgullo.

—Vamos, John. —Sherlock se puso en marcha de manera automática. Pasando a un lado de doctor.

John simplemente permaneció viendo a Lestrade mostrándole una sonrisa completa; el doctor se sintió verdaderamente confundido, pero no tenía tiempo de preguntarle a Greg que era lo que había estado pasando, así que se despidió de manera muda y se apresuró a salir de allí, no fuera que Sherlock con el humor que traía lo dejara solo.

Apenas el taxi en el que ambos abordaron se alejó del lugar, otro auto ocupó su lugar frente a la escena del crimen. Lestrade se acercó inmediatamente al reconocerlo, pensó que el vidrio bajaría y el tendría que hablar desde afuera como lo había hecho ya muchas veces, pero para su total sorpresa, la puerta se abrió, dejando bajar de el a un muy arreglado Mycroft Holmes. El mayor de los hermano siempre estaba muy arreglado, tanto que Greg se sentía un pordiosero a su lado, pero bueno, el detective de Yard trabajaba de manera muy diferente al diplomático, además ganaban sueldos también muy diferentes.

—Gracias por la ayuda. —Admitió Lestrade, con una sonrisa tímida. —Dió resultado.

El hombre frente a él le devolvió el gesto, aunque nada en su sonrisa fuera por timidez. Se apoyó sobre su paraguas cruzando su pierna como acostumbraba a hacer.

—Claro que dió resultado… Conozco a mi hermano, Greg. Y aunque no ha estado actuando 'normalmente', aun puedo leer sus reacciones.

—Estás diciendo que John Watson lo ha vuelto previsible.

—Oh no, Sherlock puede ser todo menos previsible. Pero un hombre enamorado actúa de formas en que generalmente no lo hace… —Mycroft sonrió viendo su reloj.

Lestrade abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Ya le parecía rara la actitud de Sherlock…

—Así es, al parecer la presencia de John ha hecho a mi hermano más 'humano'. —Mycroft arrugó sus labios como si eso simplemente fuera algo malo. —Pero bueno, ¿ya terminaste aquí? Quiero que me cuentes con lujo de detalles su reacción… ¿Cena?

Greg asintió simplemente, sin la seguridad de que su voz saliera plena y firme, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no había acabado aún.

—No te preocupes, yo no tengo nada más en mi agenda, puedo esperarte si quieres… Sólo estaré dentro. —Informó con displicencia, volviendo a abordar el vehículo.

El diplomático sabía que no tardaría mucho en volver, luego de apresurar a todo su personal para acabar con todo a velocidad de muerte. Sonrió al acomodarse en el asiento, su teléfono había sonado, y él ya sabía quién era. El mensaje era corto y directo.

"La próxima vez le diré todo, Mycroft. SH"

Sonrió divertido, mientras comenzaba a contestar su mensaje.

"Oh no seas rencoroso Sherlock. Y qué considerado de tu parte… Pero, ¿por qué esperar hasta una próxima vez? Tardaste mucho en saber que era yo."

"Te dispararé la próxima vez que te vea. SH"

"Eso no es muy fraternal, hermanito. Deberías en cambio agradecerme."

"¿Por qué habría de agradecerte?. SH"

"Oh, pues gracias a mi… ahora John sabe que no es un objeto fácil de reemplazar. Debe de estar muy contento."

Mycroft esperó por la contestación. Luego de los más de veinte minutos esperando, la puerta del auto se abrió sin previo aviso; el detective le sonrió al hombre con tranquilidad, pero Sherlock no volvió a escribirle.

—Espero que no sea un restorán muy lujoso, no estoy muy bien vestido…

—No te preocupes, en el lugar donde estaremos nadie te verá.

Mycroft le indicó al chofer que podía ponerse en marcha. El viaje era silencioso, pero ambos hombres estaban acostumbrados a ello, sólo se sentirían a gusto cuando estuvieran sentados uno frente al otro.

El sonido de su teléfono volvió llamar su atención, y Lestrade lo vió sonreír con diversión. Mycroft no perdió el detalle de la mirada del DI negando a la pregunta en sus ojos.

—Sherlock. —Dijo como respuesta.

"Sé que piensas llevarlo al restorán de siempre, eres tan predecible Mycroft. Pero tal vez tengas razón. ¿Gracias?. SH"

"De nada Sherlock, para eso están los hermano mayores. Y ahora deja de importunar con tus mensajes y ocúpate de tu doctor. Ambos salimos ganando en eso también."

Los mensajes se acabaron, por lo menos por esa noche.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas Finales: Es corto y no tiene mucho sentido, lo sé… así lo imagine y así quedará… era cuestión de hacer algo corto y con un poquito de humor, dejando muy en claro que para Sherlock, John no es solo un objeto que puede fácilmente llevar en sus bolsillos…
> 
> John es el aire que respira, y eso para Mycroft es ley.


End file.
